Legend of 3 to 5
by Woodrow Graham Kenobi-Rimmer
Summary: The Trio are back for their 8th year to catch up after the events of the war. An alternate take on what happens after the end of the last book, disregarding the epilogue and Cursed Child, mostly. If you are looking for Harry/Ginny or Hermione/Ron happy, don't read. Fairly fluffy and over the top. Multi-pairing. Possible OOCness. Some strong language, sexual references, dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: On the Train

* * *

Hermione POV

Even after all the grief and chaos, and the horrific things that had happened there, Hermione could not be happier to go back to Hogwarts. Sitting in the crowded compartment with Crookshanks on her lap, Ron on her right and Harry on her left, Hermione felt the warmth of home. In fact, going back to Hogwarts now that there was no Voldemort to defeat sounded practically like a holiday...unless she thought about N.E.W.T.s. No, she wouldn't think about them right now.

Hermione smiled as she watched her friends, occasionally perusing her Arithmancy textbook. She had of course read all her books over the summer, but the Arithmancy book this year was especially complicated and she was feeling far behind, what with not having classes at all last year.

Ginny sat on Harry's other side, her head against his shoulder as she laughed at Luna who was sitting across from her. Luna was demonstrating to Neville how a Wrackspurt entered your ear using a less than enthusiastic Trevor.

Dean and Seamus were arguing good-naturedly about Quidditch on Neville's other side.

"Already stressing over N.E.W.T.s Hermione?" Harry asked, and Hermione realized she must have had a far away look in her eye as she savored the precious moments.

"What? Oh no, of course not. Don't be silly Harry. I was actually just thinking about how glad I am to be with you all on this train, finishing our final year at last." Ron squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek, Harry beamed at her response.

"It is great isn't it? We made it. No more Voldemort." Harry said this as if it was still something that was hard for him to believe.

"Cheers to that!" Ron said as he gripped a writhing chocolate frog and decapitated it with his teeth.

There was a resounding "Cheers!" from the rest of the carriage and Hermione smiled.

She was as happy as the others, of course she was, but she couldn't help but think of the losses in the student community alone. Lavender, Colin, Crabbe, and who knew how many others. If she started to think of Fred, Lupin, and Tonks, she wouldn't be able to hold it together.

On top of the losses, the school had been damaged heavily and she had read in the paper that it had taken three months to repair even by magical means. Another factor that she felt that Ron hadn't thought about, and that Harry didn't want to discuss, was how much worse the rivalries between Slytherin and the other houses would get, and how stigmatized all of Slytherin House would be. She couldn't imagine what it would be like for the returning Slytherin 8th years, especially Malfoy with his Dark Mark. That wasn't her problem though, and she would have enough problems with all the catching up she had to do. The brunette worried her lip as she saw Neville try to casually bring up the rumor he had heard that there would be mandatory school dances to promote school unity. Neville gave Luna the side-eye very obviously, but Luna didn't seem to notice, instead she was looking at Hermione with her usual inscrutable expression.

"You feel it too." Luna said, ignoring Ginny who was tilting her head pointedly, trying to get Luna to pay attention to Neville.

"Pardon?" Hermione responded, expecting the usual babble about some pretend animal. Surprisingly though, Luna just shrugged and began petting Pigwidgeon through the bars of his cage.

Hermione decided to discount Luna's statement as Luna nonsense, and enjoyed the sensation of Ron's thumb tracing circles on her thigh. She did feel apprehensive about how the year would go, maybe that was really all Luna had meant.

* * *

Theodore POV

Theo could not remember a Slytherin train compartment ever being this quiet. Draco who was usually quite ready for an audience simply sat and looked out the window, and Theo noticed that Pansy was sitting as far from him in the compartment as was possible. Millicent and Daphne had started a discussion earlier about summer holidays but it had fizzled rapidly. Blaise sat On Daphne other's side, nearly falling asleep onto Pansy. Greg sat next to Draco and kept looking around the compartment like he didn't know what to do with himself; Theo was glad Tracey sat between him and the gorilla because it seemed that being a wizard had yet to make hime capable of dealing with his body odor properly.

"How was your summer, Nott?" It figured Pansy would be the one to break the silence, it was miracle enough she wasn't offending his ears with trademark shrieking laughs. As usual she used his surname, though she knew he hated it.

"Uneventful. Stayed at home and read mainly." Theo knew he sounded boring, but Pansy didn't need to know about his independent research, and he couldn't see Parkinson thinking him boring as a bad thing. It wasn't much of a secret he thought her an overly dramatic slag. He didn't ask about her summer because he really hadn't minded the relative silence.

Pansy almost looked disgusted, but she was so lacking in her usual malevolent cheer, that she merely leaned back and played with her hair.

Theodore didn't mention that he had felt more lonely than he had ever felt in all his life, staying at the manor by himself the whole summer and learning how to manage the estate and house elves. He had visited his father in Azkaban briefly but the old man was in poor condition, and the only tidbit of advice imparted was to 'Not to let the Blood traitors, Mudbloods, Muggles, and other rabble get too uppity'. As if Theodore had any real power or status in Wizarding Britain right now. Even freely vocalizing being Pro Blood Purity was an excellent way to become instantly ostracized.

He wasn't sure how he felt about going back for their mandatory 8th year at Hogwarts. His 7th year had't been as bad as it had for some others because of his only living parent being a devout follower of the Dark Lord, but Hogwarts under Death Eater control definitely held a less carefree atmosphere. Theo wasn't sentimental or particularly empathetic, but even for him, observing classmates hand out and receive torture put a damper on his mood.

In a way he was looking forward to a Hogwarts under the control of Minerva McGonagall, who despite being a Gryffindor who favored her own, seemed to Theo to always be fairly practical and intelligent when it mattered. If you had asked him in his sixth year whether he would rather McGonagall or Snape took charge of the school he could have responded with ease that the head of Slytherin House, and seemingly loyal Death Eater, was the obvious choice. Now however, considering all that had happened that school year and the eventual battle that demolished the school, many lives on both sides, and the Dark Lord himself, Theo couldn't help but feel relieved that it was the stern head of Gryffindor house who was to lead them.

It was odd, considering how he was raised and who his friends were, but Theo had trouble caring much about the ideals that had fueled Voldemort's reign. He believed in blood purity and the inherent superiority of Wizards and Witches and their right to rule over Muggles, but not enough to be brokenhearted that the scary snake-faced motherfucker was dead. Not to mention that the poorly thought-out legislation resulting from the Ministry takeover did not inspire much confidence in Theo. Considering the Dark Lord's base of underlings included people like Goyle and his father, it had all gone about as well as one would have expected.

Theo was a survivor at heart. He was just glad that he wasn't physically branded by his loyalties like Draco, and that the damn war was over. He expected the other houses to treat them all with extreme prejudice, and had been practicing some jinxes and disarming spells in case anyone planned to play 'punish the Slytherin' with him.

Millicent's cat was scratching at his arm and he pushed her onto the ground forcefully, earning him a glare from the hideous girl. "It was going to ruin my robes!"

"_It_ has a name, Nott." Millicent spat.

"Yeah Theo, why do you hate Hades so much?" Blaise wasn't glaring but smirking, the opportunity to stir the cauldron apparently irresistible.

"Fuck you Blaise." Theo wished he had found an empty compartment. He had been craving more human interaction and now he was finding that his quota might already be met.

"You wish Theodore." Blaise blew him a mocking kiss. "I notice we never exactly see you sneaking into empty classrooms with any blushing ladies. Perhaps you are a pouf after all."

Theo remembered why loneliness wasn't so bad. When he was alone he never felt this irritated. He knew he was rising to the bait, but something about Blaise's haughty vain bullshit was really grating on him. If he was honest with himself, the truth of his being yet to relieve any sexual tension with the fairer sex was the real barb. "Maybe I just understand the art of discretion and don't boast about my whorish ways like you do."

Even Draco had looked up from the window now as the whole room watched him and Blaise glower at each other.

Blaise just narrowed his eyes at him for a moment before reclining on his seat, looking satisfied. "You know sexuality is a spectrum, Theo? I don't actually give a rat's ass. Just trying to entertain myself. You all are about as exciting as flobberworms today." Blaise straightened his robes and looked at Theo again with a glint in his eye. "You know everyone knows you're a virgin, right?"

Before Theo had fully processed Blaise's words Draco spoke. "Blaise. Leave it."

Theo felt a mild warmth in his pale cheeks.

"No one's going to be bossed by you this term Draco." There was a challenge in Blaise's voice.

"Blaise, please just get back to your beauty nap. Draco is right, leave it." Tracey had spoken up. "If sexuality is a spectrum than no one gives a toss who has done it or not either. Stop making drama."

Blaise glanced around for support but even Greg who had laughed when Blaise suggested Theo was gay, looked away, uncertain.

Zabini finally shrugged, but he looked markedly more ill-tempered than before.

Theo didn't thank Draco or Tracey, instead focusing on disappearing into his corner. Tracey was right, it didn't really matter. He didn't like Blaise thinking he could take over from Draco as some kind of little ring-leader though. Theo had made it clear to Draco years ago that he wasn't his follower, and he would be more than happy to do the same for Blaise with a well-timed hex of his own invention, if the occasion arose.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This is a multi-chapter fic with multiple view points and pairings. This is an alternate universe story and not canon. Also probably OOC or whatever since they are the characters as I imagine them or would like them to be. Most all of my inspiration is from the books and not the movies as they are SO MUCH better in my opinion. So my descriptions of certain people's appearance may not quite match the actors at all. For example, Draco has light blonde eyebrows as he should. I started writing this back in January and got most of it written then before life things disrupted me. I am prepared to finish it now as I will have a late schedule with my current job which lends itself to hermit activities like writing fanfiction to amuse myself. It is possible I may write more stories in this universe or actually an alternate universe to this universe I created...which may make more sense when you read it. Not that it is terribly deep. Mostly fluff and fun and romance and drama. Enjoy. Favorite, follow, or give kind reviews if you are so inclined.**

**Also it is possible I may eventually want to post MA level content...which I hope I don't accidentally do. Please suggest sites where I could post MA content that you find user friendly.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: At the Feast

* * *

Ginny POV

Ginny cheered with the others as the first years were sorted. She clapped hardest for the new Gryffindors, but tried to show enthusiasm for all of them. She was rather proud of herself as she had even managed a reasonable level of applause for the first year Slytherins. She attributed this generosity of spirit to her excellent mood, and how very young and innocent they all looked. Hermione clapped beside her, clapping harder for the newly sorted Slytherins than all the others, apparently trying to compensate for the distinct distaste that most people seemed to have for even the mention of the word 'Slytherin'. Someone had legitimately booed during the Sorting Hat's song when it mentioned Salazar Slytherin, earning a death glare from Headmistress McGonagall that Ginny found very amusing when it was directed at someone other than her.

The Sorting was the longest one the youngest Weasley had ever observed, with numerous hat-stalls. At one point she had tried hiking her hand up higher on Harry's thigh just for a thrill, but was admonished by a bright red Harry Potter. Ginny had only shrugged and he pecked her on the cheek with a whisper of 'later'.

Since the trauma of the previous school year, the Battle of Hogwarts, and especially the death of Fred, Ginny tried to keep herself in a near constant state of sexual ecstasy or expectation. The quality of sex with Harry was variable, but he could work miracles when his head was between her thighs. She fantasized about some of their more enjoyable rendezvous, scanning the hall as the last of the kids were sorted. Many familiar faces could be seen, and she was positive extra effort had been made in the remodeling to accommodate the bigger crowd size caused by the mandatory return of the '8th years'. Ernie MacMillan was talking about 'diplomatic efforts' at the Hufflepuff table to a politely nodding, and obviously unenthused, Susan Bones. Michael Corner was debating something intensely with Anthony Goldstein at the Ravenclaw table, and the Slytherins were looking sulky as well as surly this year. Ginny could not recall having ever seen Draco Malfoy looking more dejected. She had thought the sight would bring her more satisfaction than it did, instead it nearly dimmed her bright optimism of the moment.

When the Sorting Ceremony had finally ended, Ginny had to drag her focus away from people watching. She had been evaluating what couples were still together, as well as who she could expect as competition in Quidditch this year. The usual announcements were made. Stay away from the Forbidden Forest. Check. Off limits corridors. Check. Need permission for Hogsmeade. Check. Curfew. Check. Then McGonagall gave a rundown of what privileges and responsibilities 8th years students would have. Ginny couldn't help but be a little jealous. Eight year students wouldn't have a curfew, could go into Hogsmeade whenever they liked, had full access to the prefect bathrooms, could submit requests to re-enter classes they had previously dropped, and would all get a private career counseling session with the Headmistress herself. She heard some groans when it was mentioned that due to the peculiar circumstances of the previous year, everyone would be required to take Defence Against the Dark Arts this year.

The Quidditch captains were announced by Madam Hooch and Ginny kissed Harry's cheek when he was announced as Gryffindor's Captain. Ginny was genuinely happy for him, but she was a little disappointed. She had been here the last school year after all, which really made her more qualified, but she didn't need to be petty; they needed enjoy their last year.

Next they were introduced to their new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Andromeda Tonks, which was a surprise to everyone and Ginny wondered if teaching would make grieving her daughter easier or harder. She had known this information ahead of time because Adromeda had worked out babysitting schedule's with her mother and Fleur well before the start of the year. The position of Muggle Studies teacher was to be filled by Mary Cattermole, a name Ginny recognized from Ron's frantic retelling of the trio's infiltration of the Ministry, in which they had disguised themselves as Ministry employees to retrieve Slytherin's locket.

After the applause had died away for the staff appointments, Headmistress McGonagall called for order. Ginny thought she looked a bit uncomfortable with what she was about to say.

"Now before we are able to 'tuck-in', there are a few more announcements to be made. To celebrate a recent victory against extreme evil, and to commemorate the sacrifices of brave many individuals, we are going to have a Yule Ball this year." There was a fair amount of applause, but the headmistress held up her hand. "In addition, we will have yet another dance on the last weekend of the school year, to further strengthen our solidarity and comraderie as a school. This dance will be planned by a group of students that will be known as the 'Charm and Cheer Club', and if you would like to be a part of that club please visit Professor Cattermole in her office this week for more information."

At this point McGonagall paused, although it was clear she found things like 'Charm and Cheer Clubs' frivolous, she smiled slightly none the less. Ginny clapped heartily and tried to make eye contact with Hermione and Luna, to emphasize that they should all join. She thought she saw Luna give small nod, but Hermione looked a bit overwhelmed.

"It will be mandatory for ALL 7th and 8th year students attending these dances to bring a partner from a house other than their own, with whom they must share the first dance." McGonagall looked as if she was expecting resistance, but still pursed her lips sternly when a few students made audible noises of disgust. "The other Processors and I agree that this will be an excellent opportuntiy for you all to embrace inter-house unity, and branch out from your usual friend groups."

Ginny had the distinct impression that McGonagall had very nearly not agreed to any of this. Hermione looked worried and Ron looked pissy, but Harry was smiling mildly. Ginny didn't really mind; she had no issue going with a friend from another house to the dances, she could always dance with Harry after the first dance anyway.

"Before we feast, one more item of news. Some of the staff have put their heads together and decided to utilize the Sorting Hat for more than its originally intended use." The bespectacled woman imparted this information as if it was slightly distateful to her. "This year all students in the sixth grades and above with once again seek out the Sorting Hat in the Great Hall, but for completely new reasons. I will now give the floor to Professor Flitwick who will tell you more about a most ancient ritual which we are incorporating into our traditions this year, as a special treat."

Ginny felt her stomach rumble, regretting now that she hadn't taken Ron's offer of a few Chocolate Frogs earlier. She wished the Headmistress had saved the speeches for after dinner. She was intrigued though, and she could see that Hermione's eyes were now fixed to the staff table. Ginny noticed from glancing at the Ravenclaw table that Luna had stopped staring haphazardly at different areas of the Great Hall to give most of her attention to Flitwick, who had just climbed on top of a sturdy stool to speak.

"As the Headmistress has already told you, we are going reviving an ancient ritual this year. As far back as we can document, Witches and Wizards have believed in the Legend of 3 to 5. The Legend of 3 to 5 suggests that at any given time there are 3 to 5 living beings who are possible true loves for a single person. What makes two people a 'true loves', or 'soulmates' if you like, is extremely complex and is related to the personalities, magical compatibility, and physical chemistry of the individuals." At the words 'physical chemistry', there were more than a few sniggers, and Ginny had to admit that Professor Flitwick's shrill voice did not help her take this information any more seriously.

"Using enchantments and spells in existence before the Founding Four, a few of us professors have enchanted the Sorting Hat to identify if it has sorted any of your possible sweethearts and who they are if they go to this school!" Professor Flitwick was clearly full of excitement about this, but the hungry students merely stared on in bemusement. "Now to prevent lovers' quarrels and general chaos, the Sorting Hat is under strict orders to only tell you how many matches you have in each house, whether they currently attend Hogwarts, and whether you have matches that have not attended the school. Every student will have three to five possible matches, as the legend indicates. After the Sorting Hat tells you your results, you will have the option of taking a special Golden Quill from the basket by the hat that will quiver silently whenever you are within ten feet of one of your romantic matches. All that is required is you take your turn trying on the hat, what you do with the information it gives you is entirely up to you! Don't worry, the hat will only share with you, it won't announce your matches loudly as it did your Hogwarts house!" Flitwick chuckled at this, apparently find the discomfort such a thing would have caused rather funny. "The Sorting Hat and Golden Quills will be at the front of the hall until 11 p.m. next Sunday night! Remember that this is supposed to be fun, and just because you have a sweetheart who doesn't fit the parameters the Hat gives you, that doesn't mean they aren't a special someone!"

The muttering in the Hall was now a dull roar. Ron was scoffing at the legend, Hermione was musing out loud about what spells they may have used on the hat, and Seamus Finnegan was making retching noises. Ginny was highly skeptical of the magic's legitimacy, but she thought it sounded like a laugh.

"Thank you Professor Flitwick. I advise you all to take the advice of that hat with a grain of salt, and to remember that you are here to learn, and not to 'romance'. Now I am famished! Let's eat." McGonagall's stern look shifted into a warm smile as a plethora of food materialized on the tables.

"Sounds like fun doesn't it?" Ginny remarked conversationally to her table-mates as she piled mounds of food onto her plate, thinking almost entirely with her stomach.

"Does it?" Harry was giving her an odd look.

"Well...yeah. It seems kind of silly, but it should be amusing." Ginny shrugged and chose to ignore that Harry didn't look very amused.

* * *

Terry POV

"I think it's rubbish." Said a fifth year Ravenclaw girl a few seats down from Terry. "Just sounds like part of the ploy to trick us into being nice to the Slytherins."

Terry had to admit, it was a bit overly sentimental. On the other hand, pushing forward with a positive attitude was probably the best thing they could do as a community. Terry was a fairly matter-of-fact guy, but they could all do with some morale boosts after the war. He noticed some brave students had already walked up to the hat to try it on, before he had even finished his pudding. Terry was beginning to feel the effects of his dinner, and he yawned as he watched the giggly group of sixth year girls take turns under the hat and each giddily grab a gold quill. Terry rolled his amber eyes, and was about to find something else to occupy his attention when he saw fellow Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood pulling a laughing Ginny Weasely, who likewise was dragging a reluctant Hermione Granger toward the Sorting Hat.

Terry watched with interest as they each tried on the hat. Loony seemed to scan the room with her sheeny eyes after she took off the hat, and she grabbed a quill without preamble. The strange girl caught his eye and waved in greeting, and he waved back, feeling fairly foolish. Terry tried to be more inconspicous as he watched from that point on.

The Weasley girl pulled the hat onto her head with relish, and Terry saw that Potter was watching her intently. Ginny's face portrayed an array of emotion. Surprise, disapproval, and amusement, all dissolved into a cheerful but mildly pensive expression. The redhead nonchalantly snatched up a quill and whispered something to the rather somber Hermione Granger. Terry glanced at Ron Weasley and saw that he looked rather red; Terry smirked at this, sucking cream off his spoon with more fervor than before.

Hermione set the hat cautiously on her mass of bushy brown hair, in contrast with how she had run up to the hat as a child. Terry remembered being impressed with the Muggle-born's bravery, even in first year. Hermione's face was harder to read than Ginny's, and he guessed that Ginny just cared less what was read on her face, it was clear she thought it all a big lark. Hermione seemed thoughtful more than anything and was fiddling with her fingers as she eyed the basket of quills. To Terry she looked sexier than ever, as she pursed her lips uncertainly and eventually picked up a quill with something like reverence. Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor table with Ginny, and when she sat down Terry saw her sneak a peek at the Ravenclaw table. Terry swore he could feel his heartrate increase.

"Please tell me you aren't interested in _her_." Anthony Goldstein was looking at him like he was a Blast-ended Skrewt.

"What?" Terry's brain wasn't working it's fastest; no one would guess in that moment he was usually ranked in the top five in the school for his high marks.

"Loony. Were you staring at Loony?" Anthony looked equal parts amused and confused.

"No. And I wasn't _staring _at anyone, Anthony. Why? You interested in her?"

Goldstein's nostrils flared. "Rowena, no!" He seemed so flustered by this accusation that he turned away from Terry as quickly as he could and whispered something to Michael Corner.

"Hi Terry." Terry was pretty sure he actually jumped in his seat when he turned back to his pudding to find Lovegood's face a foot from his one.

"Hi Luna. Er...how was it?" Anthony and Michael were eyeing him with something like suspicion now, but the damage was done.

Luna looked across the hall, apparently considering her answer. "Different than I thought it would be. It didn't hurt at all. I wasn't matched with any Ravenclaws, but that almost makes sense doesn't it?"

Terry felt almost guilty when she made that comment about not being matched with anyone from Ravenclaw, as if it was his fault she wasn't. "Yes?"

"Yes. I think so too. A little wit goes a long way. You should talk to her sometime. You are very intelligent and close-minded like she is; I think you could be friends. Good night Terry." Luna floated off somewhere without another word, and Terry noticed that a few people near him were trying not to laugh.

"I knew it." Michael mumbled and Terry flicked pudding at him, not knowing or caring what Michael thought he knew.

Terry was pretty sure Loony had said something sane at last.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Reviews, if positive, are grand. I do this for fun so critique is rather wasted on me. Hope you are enjoying so far. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The First Week Back

* * *

Luna POV

Luna dangled her feet in the lake, wondering idly if Freshwater Plimpies could survive in its depths. Ginny sat beside her, sucking rather enthusiastically on the tip of her golden quill. Hermione was on the other side of Ginny, feverishly perusing class notes.

It was finally Friday afternoon and Luna marveled at how thorough their instructors had been in assigning homework. Luna was pleased that Ginny was in five of her seven classes, and it was simply wonderful that all three of them made it to N.E.W.T level Potions with Slughorn. The only other 8th year girls in their Potions class were Daphne Greengrass and Padma Patil, and there were only eight other students in total that made it for 7th year same as Luna and Ginny.

Luna liked all her classes this term. She was so pleased that Grubbly-Plank was teaching the 7th and 8th years students; she really was a much more informative teacher than Hagrid. Luna expected when Hagrid had been teaching for another ten years he might be as good as Grubbly-Plank.

Some of the material in Defense Against the Dark Arts wasn't exactly new, but she liked Patronuses and practicing her Hare Patronus never felt like a chore so much as a meditation. She had watched the students who were learning the spells for the first time, most of them Slytherins, and felt as if she was going through the whole happy experience of being in Dumbledore's Army all over again. Draco Malfoy was the closest of the Slytherins to producing a Patronus from what Luna could tell, and she was very curious as to what memories he was focusing on. Surely not any of the memories he had during the time when Luna was locked in his family's cellar. Luna had never seen someone look so helpless.

"Do you think Draco Malfoy is imagining his 'Potter Stinks' badges when he tries to cast the Patronus Charm or something sweeter like being cradled by his mother?" Luna asked Ginny and Hermione this question, thinking it was an excellent conversation starter.

Hermione blinked rapidly at Luna before turning back to her notes. "Oh I don't know Luna, he hasn't made one yet has he? I expect he has plenty of memories of ordering about House Elves and getting lost in that garish mansion of his." Hermione seemed quite ready to dismiss this line of thought, so Luna looked at Ginny.

Ginny had looked like she was about to make a joke before Hermione responded, but seemed to think better of it. "I think he is thinking of something like...how good he feels when he is on a broom maybe, like Harry tried initially, but it isn't strong enough."

"Yes." Luna said softly. "Not nearly strong enough."

Ginny, who was normally hard to rile, acted now as if she was very uncomfortable. This was very interesting to Luna, and she decided to store this information for later.

"Hey, we never got a chance to discuss it. What did the Sorting Hat tell you guys?" Ginny asked jovially, but Luna could tell she was trying to hide her discomfort about Luna's musings on Draco's Patronus memories.

Hermione seemed to become more rigid, as Luna had observed she always did whenever the 3 to 5 Legend, the Golden Quills, or the Sorting Hat were brought up.

"Luna?" Ginny looked hopefully at Luna, obviously sensing as Luna was, that Hermione was clamming up.

"It said my best matches were 'one absent Gryffindor, two present Hufflepuffs, one present Slytherin, and one absent Slytherin', and then it grumbled something about 'being too old for this malarkey', quite rudely too." Luna touched the very still quill that was holding her hair in a messy bun. "Quite frankly, I think my quill might be defective because it goes off constantly in all my classes."

Ginny chuckled and shook her head. "Your results make me feel better about mine. And Luna, that means means that between your two Hufflepuffs and a Slytherin, you don't have a class without a soulmate in it. I'd call that lucky." Ginny put her hands behind her head, settling down on the grass. "My guess would be...Justin, Ernie, and...some very young Slytherin who will turn out to be the nicest Slytherin that ever lived!"

Luna only smiled and continued to wade in the water, watching as a few other students came to relax by the lake. Luna hadn't really thought about who the people might be; she was surprised that she had gotten any current matches for people at the school. She was well aware of what others thought about her and her Father, and having her belongings stolen every year, and hearing people call her 'Loony' suggested to her that she wasn't particularly appealing to anyone. Ginny's guesses were kind, but even though she felt she should probably take what she could get if she wanted to experience any romantic endeavors, she couldn't help but feel nothing but numbness at the thought of Ernie and Justin.

"What about you Ginny? If you want us to share you must divulge also." Hermione had shut her book at last.

"Fine, fine. If everyone must spill before Hermione forgets Ron's inconsiderate comments that _don't matter_." Hermione blushed and looked down at Ginny's words. "A Gryffindor, some Slytherin git who is probably stalking me or something creepy, another Slytherin git who has conveniently fucked off, a Hufflepuff, and someone who didn't go to Hogwarts, who is no doubt some poor Muggle named Bob Samson or something."

Hermione laughed, and Luna thought for a moment. "I think you would be happy with Bob." For some reason this honest comment caused both Hermione and Ginny to giggle loudly.

"You are probably right Luna." Ginny responded with a snort. "A Muggle man might actually listen to me."

Luna knew Ginny was referring to Harry's continued irritation with Ginny for going with Luna to try on the hat and take a quill. If Luna had known she would create so much conflict, she would have gone alone. She just thought it might be nice to find out something that important with friends.

"Well it isn't that exciting really. I mean, obviously Ron was one of them so it doesn't really matter..." Hermione was clearing trying to talk herself out of saying anything.

"Her-mi-on-e!" Ginny growled in frustration, throwing her hat at her friend.

"Okay, okay! A Gryffindor who goes here, two Gryffindors who have left, a Ravenclaw, and..." Hermione's rolled her eyes and her voice became barely audible. "Some Slytherin who doesn't go here anymore. That's the bit that really upset Ron, why I can't imagine, considering all of his five matches go here! Right now!" Hermione crossed her arms angrily, kicking a pebble into the lake.

"I have said it many times before, and I will say it an infinite number of times after this Hermione, my brother can be a real fucking twat." Ginny sat up on her elbows and fetched an apple from her school bag. "At least you don't have some Slytherin around here somewhere, the knowledge of which makes you question your very existence.."

"That's rather dramatic, isn't it Ginny?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "It _is _possible that some Slytherins in our year have rethought their philosophies...and it is also likely your Slytherin true love is about eleven years old." They all laughed a bit at this. Luna was picturing Ginny at the Yule Ball with a Slytherin first year; perhaps he would have to toe-dance with her.

"Don't feel bad about your match Ginny. I have a Slytherin stalker too." Luna said this pleasantly enough, and was curious as to why both Hermione and Ginny kept glancing at something to their left.

"Erm, yeah. Perhaps we should go in for dinner?" Hermione was blushing and Ginny was stifling a laugh.

"It is too early for dinner." Luna replied, hoping she didn't sound patronizing. She looked towards where Hermione and Ginny kept glancing, and saw Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, and Millicent Bulstrode lounging on the grass within easy earshot. She waved, but she didn't think they noticed bcause they didn't react. "I don't think my Slytherin stalker is over there. So far I have only had sexual fantasies about men."

Ginny laughed loudly, and Hermione began to pack her bag frantically, obviously biting back a smile. Ginny put an arm around Luna, and Luna savored the warm feeling it gave her to smile with Ginny. "Luna, you are the best, you know that?"

"It's nice you think so." Luna responded with a smile as they began to walk back towards the castle.

* * *

Draco POV

He had wanted to do this alone. Salazar, how he had wanted to take his go when no one was watching. Then Goyle had to follow him like a fucking puppy, and Blaise, Theo, and Tracey had noticed. Then of course, obviously, cause why the fuck not, every fucking Gryffindor he didn't want to see was at Friday night dinner, ready to watch.

Draco had assumed that he had already been humbled in every way he could imagine, but somehow, though less traumatizing, this was way more humiliating than being Voldemort's bitch. Goyle still looked to him to lead him like he was still somehow the leader of their little gang, as if he was fucking anyone that mattered to anything at all. He felt as if he had fucked up so royally, that he was as embarrassing to the Dark Lord's former followers as he was to Dumbledore's fucking Army.

No one fucking cared how angry you were, how scared you were, what your intentions were; it only mattered if you won. The only way that Draco could think that he had won was in that he was still alive, and he tried to cling that. He was here, and that had to mean something, anything...

He had a vicious sense of humor but he didn't feel like he had been funny since fifth year. He was social and a natural leader, but had become as reclusive as Nott. He had loved gossip, but no longer knew any. He had been a wiz at Potions and a decent Quidditch player, but last year, while his allies were in charge no less, all his performances had been lackluster. He had been a hit with the ladies and now he was muck. He had been happy and now he was...he didn't even know what. He tried to block out the word that came to mind..._broken_.

He walked with the four other Slytherins and felt relief as Pansy, Millicent, and Daphne joined them, rising from the Slytherin table to be part of the show. For once, he thanked Merlin for Pansy's love of attention. Now all of the returning Slytherins, who this entire school thought of as garbage, were approaching the hat as a unit. Draco wondered if this was almost what McGonagall had wanted; they weren't any little gang right now, they were supporting each other when no one else would. He chanced a glance at the Headmistress and she met his eye, and he felt, or hoped, that her expression wasn't at all unkind.

Draco realized in a very vague disconnected kind of way, that he had ended up at the front of the line of 8th year Slytherins. He gulped. Was this what it felt like to be a Gryffindor? Because if it was, he didn't care for it. He turned to see only a small portion paying any attention to their exodus to the hat. It wasn't rational, but part of him was really irritated by this. This irritation prompted him to stride to the Sorting Hat in a huff.

As he reached the chair, he was hyper-aware that everyone was watching. The whole 3 to 5 thing sounded like mushy school-girl drivel, but he knew for a fact very old magic had been worked on the hat. Some of the magic had once been considered on the borderline of dark, because it probed so heavily into the magical capacity of individuals. As much as he wanted to scoff at the concept as absurd, he knew that some part of him was counting on it. Something else he assumed Minerva McGonagall had wanted to happen, the match-maker line was giving people a glimmer of hope.

He sat smoothly, gracefully even, on the chair, resting his right ankle on his left knee as if he was bored and relaxed. He tried to eye the entire hall as he placed the hat on his head, pretending it was a crown. He didn't want to scare them or earn their approval, he wasn't even sure what he wanted. He supposed he wanted them to know that he was still there, and it was possible he wasn't broken forever. Also, having an audience did make him feel rather good, in spite of everything.

He was so focused on looking dignified and unbroken that he nearly forgot to pay attention to the hat, but it demanded his attention as it whispered loudly inside his head.

_"For you there is One present Slytherin, Two present Gryffindors, and one unknown." _

Draco waited a moment before removing the hat; he had heard rumors that the hat sometimes gave people extra advice or info afterwards, but it seemed he wasn't a favorite. He rose from the chair, and he knew it seemed to others as if he was in no rush. He paused by the quills, and he just knew, that everyone thought he would disregard them. He was feeling contrary so he grabbed one, and clutched it tight as he stood to the side to let Pansy, who was behind him in line, have her turn. It was not lost on him that his quill was completely still around all his fellow 8th years. He was relieved. He felt some level of affection for a few of them, but he would rather die alone then be paired romantically with any of the lot.

Pansy rolled her eyes when she removed the hat and she looked upset as she grabbed a quill angrily before standing beside him. Draco smirked at Pansy's discontent; he just knew she was told she was destined for a Hufflepuff or something.

Daphne was impossible to read and grabbed a quill as if it was her duty. Draco was beginning to think his classmates had interpreted his taking of a quill as some kind of challenge.

Millicent was notably upset by her results as well, and was the first to skip taking a quill from the basket. She didn't stand with him, Daphne, and Pansy, but instead seemed to be leaving the Great Hall altogether.

Greg looked as if he was possibly more confused than usual and immediately grabbed a quill, and seemed to be searching the crowd for someone in particular as he stood by Daphne.

Tracey blushed when the hat was on her head, and like Millicent, skipped the quills. She stood by Goyle though, staring at her shoes.

Blaise looked at the hat as if it was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen as he put it on. Draco had to admit it probably was in some ways, that hat had been on the heads of thousands of grubby first years. Blaise smirked when he took the hat off, kissing his quill with a wink when he took it. He stood with the rest of them.

Theo's height was more imposing than ever as he walked regally to the chair. He put the hat on without looking at anyone. He scowled at whatever the hat told him, and pocketed a quill so discretely, that Draco didn't think most of the hall had even noticed. Theo walked back towards the Slytherin table and they all followed after him.

Draco took an ample swig of pumpkin juice and thought about his matches as he sat down for dinner. The Slytherin one he had expected of course, and clearly she was an underclassman, but it was impossible to say who. He didn't really talk to the younger girls, and while there were some fifth to seventh years that were attractive, it was just as likely his Slytherin match was in the younger grades and he wouldn't be able to date her for another five years or so anyway. The unknown was just that, he assumed it was some witch who lived far away and had no idea how bad of a reputation him and his family had now. The unknown was his favorite option because he could barely deal with all the other bullshit life had dropped him into the past few years, and wasn't sure he was in any state to start a serious relationship. That the hat had said his other possible matches were two present Gryffindors, he was still coming to grips with. It seemed like some kind cruel cosmic joke that half of his options were from the house he had competed with and scorned most in his school career, and which probably had the highest concentration of girls who outright detested him.

He sureptiously glanced at the Gryffindor table a few times as he ate. He saw the usual dream team of Potter, Weasel, and Granger, sitting amongst other members of Dumbledore's Army, except for a few extras he didn't recognize. There was obviously trouble in paradise for Weasley and Granger, because the former was exclaiming loudly for the entire Great Hall to hear. "I see! So you just want to see if you can upgrade do you? See if you can do better than your imperfect boyfriend who doesn't get perfect marks like you? Maybe find out if someone else is a better snog?"

The argument didn't last much longer before the bushy-haired know-it-all left the Great Hall in a fury, and the Female Weasel smacked her brother hard upside the head. Draco found himself smiling as the ginger went even reader with anger and embarrassment. Honestly, why _wouldn't _Granger want to upgrade? Not only was he a Weasley, but he was quite obviously the most idiotic and useless member of the whole family. Sure Granger was a Mudblood, but Draco had been reevaluating of late how much he even cared about being Pureblood anymore. Besides, Granger was a brilliant witch if very annoying, while Weasely was Sacred 28 and a graceless buffoon. If that didn't prove blood status had little bearing, he didn't know what did.

The Sorting Hat must have been telling him about much younger Gryffindors, that hadn't spent years watching him insult their house to their faces and mock their hero. So basically his options were girls that wouldn't be old enough for romance for years yet, and a girl he had almost no chance of meeting if he stayed in Britain. Despite knowing that he probably wasn't ready for something long term, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Having someone in his life apart from his parents, who truly loved and liked him, could only improve his mood and confidence.

Regardless of games with hats and quills, he was determined to secure a date and attend the balls. He needed to work towards building a better reputation so he could be accepted in society, and maybe eventually by a wife.

What was most pressing in his mind was his need to make the Slytherin Quidditch team this year. He knew he was a decent Seeker, and Quidditch was one of the few things that still gave him real pleasure. The new Captain, a Half-blood 6th year named Mickey Sands, was far more concerned with fair-play and unbiased decision-making than any captain that Draco had ever had. Draco suspected that was why McGonagall had selected him. Sands had announced that tryouts would be held on Sunday at 2 p.m., and pulled Draco aside afterwards to let him know that he didn't care what kind of person he was, but he had seen him on a broom and he hoped he would tryout. Draco told him he wouldn't miss it for anything, and he meant it. He had been practicing daily. There was a time when he would have been scandalized that he wasn't on the team by default, but things had changed, and the way Draco saw things might have changed a little too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Kesevracks

* * *

Hermione POV

It was 10 a.m. on Saturday and Hermione had already holed herself up in the library. Ron had made some nasty comment about her having always had messed up priorities as she left breakfast, which she had pointedly ignored. Last night's spat had been their worst yet since they had started dating and she refused to speak with him until he apologized for his behavior. She hadn't intended to hurt his feelings when she suggested they move slowly in their relationship. How he had extrapolated from that comment that she wanted to trade him in for a better model, she had no idea. She hadn't said she wanted to take a break, spend time apart, see other people, or break up with him, but he had completely lost it and embarrassed her in front of most of the school. He had been irritable ever since she and Ginny had followed Luna in trying on the hat and taking a quill. She had thought that by sharing with him her matches and demonstrating that her quill quivered violently when he was near her she would set his mind at ease, but he had remained moody and unreasonable.

It had seemed that everything might be made right between them when she had said she would leave the quill in her room to demonstrate fully that she wasn't interested in anyone else. This compromise on her part made him more agreeable for the entirety of Tuesday, but then he had overheard her talking with Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot about forming a study group for Arithmancy and he had been livid ever since.

She wiped away tears away as she thought of how happy they had been over the Summer. She really was in love with him. Sure they had minor arguments, but they were usually resolved with a rather intense make-out session. That was something that had been upsetting Ron long before the Legend of 3 to 5 debacle, Hermione hadn't wanted to go further than over-the-clothes activities. She was very attracted to Ron but she didn't want to rush and he took that personally. Part of her wondered if the reason that she was putting off the physical intimacy was because of his tendency to overreact. He flew off the handle with her about minor things, and it was hard for her to relax when she was wondering when the next big fight would be, and if they would ever be a truly healthy couple. She still didn't like to see him hurting though, and she felt an intense love and loyalty for him. Maybe she should have slept with him over the summer, maybe he was right, maybe it would have made their relationship stronger. She had felt at the time that it would have been placing too much pressure on them too soon, but it was hard to imagine it making it worse than it was right now.

She tried to focus on rune translations, and wiped the tears off her face with determination. It didn't matter how much she wanted to make things right with Ron, he had been unnecessarily cruel to her and she would not make anymore compromises unless he apologized and changed his attitude. There had to be principles for these things.

"Hi Hermione."

Hermione raised her head to see Terry Boot standing in front of her wearing a pleasant smile that lit up his amber eyes. Hermione hoped that her face wasn't too blotchy from tears. "Oh, hey Terry. I thought we were having our study group on Mondays at 8 p.m.? I didn't write it down wrong did I?"

Terry looked nervous as he made to smooth his already slicked back, dark sable hair. "Uh, no you're right, we are meeting on Mondays. I just saw you and thought I'd say 'Hi' and well, see if you would mind some company while you studied? I thought maybe we could talk about Slughorn's essay..." Terry trailed off, looking exceedingly antsy.

Hermione wasn't sure she did want company, but Terry's behavior was so bizarre she felt rather discombobulated. Terry was normally quite poised, but right now he was acting positively goosey. The fact that he wanted to sit with her instead of one his usual Ravenclaw friends was odd within itself. She wondered if something might be wrong, as he had not spoken this many words to her since he had complimented her Protean Charm in fifth year. "Oh I...of course Terry, please sit down!"

Terry smiled and seemed to regain much of his natural poise. He sat across from her and began taking books out of his bag and trying to find a blank piece of table to set them on that wasn't covered in Hermiones many textbooks, class notes, rune translations, and her barely-started Potions essay.

"Sorry! Here, let me move some of these out of the the way..." Hermione was unable to reach far enough across the table and got up from her seat and walked over to Terry's side to move her large textbooks. Two thoughts occurred to her, as she practically leaned across the Ravenclaw to pick up her DADA textbook; she could have used _Alohomora_ to move the books, and Terry Boot smelled lovely.

* * *

Theodore POV

Having woken up at 5 a.m., Theo had already finished a huge portion of his homework, with only a few easy essays left for Defence and History of Magic, that he could probably reel out in under an hour. He lingered in his favorite section of the library near the books on experimental and theoretical magic, before deciding he felt like stretching his legs. He spotted Boot and Granger sitting together in the library, and figured they were probably going through with their study group idea that Goldstein had already tried to rope him into, no doubt realizing Theodore got better grades in Arithmancy than he did. He dropped off his books in his dorm and walked out onto the grounds, deciding he would kill an hour before lunchtime.

He walked along the Great Lake and skipped a few rocks before taking out his wand to practice the Patronus Charm. He was becoming increasingly frustrated with the spell, as he watched others improve daily, he still was unable make more than a slight glow emit from the end of his wand. He had tried many different memories, but none yet had been sufficient. He wasn't a particularly emotional person he didn't think, so trying to pinpoint when he was his absolute happiest was proving far more difficult than it should have. He liked reading, and studying, he enjoyed a swim now and then, jerking off felt good...but he was have a great deal of trouble pinpointing specific moment that stood out.

Professor Tonks had told him to think of moments shared with friends and family, but he had sneered a little at this advice. His relationship with his father had never been warm, and he could barely remember his mother at all. His friends at school amused him at times, but no interaction with any of his peers had ever exactly pushed him into euphoria.

One time Tracey had done a spot-on impression of Pansy that had made him laugh about the hardest he ever had... "Expecto Patronum!"

Theo watched as light started to glow from his wand and quickly faded again. "Fuckballs."

"Was that what you were thinking of when you cast the spell? Because 'Fuckballs' doesn't sound particularly pleasant."

Loony Lovegood had appeared out of thin air and was standing up to her knees in the water, wearing nothing more than what appeared to be underwear. Her hair waist-length was wet, nix that, every part of her was sopping wet, and her eyes looked bigger than ever.

Loony continued to stare at him with her pale silver orbs, obviously waiting for his answer. It took Theo a while to realize that he was staring back at her, his jaw slack and his wand nearly slipping out of his fingers. "What the bloody hell..."

"Are you referring to my swimsuit? Yes it is rather more revealing than most of the clothing available to witches isn't it? I quite like it though, it makes me feel like a water nymph, well, if water nymph's weren't actually Grindylows in disguise that is." The small witch walked out of the water gracefully and pulled her wand from behind her ear. "I was checking to see if there were any Kesevracks near the shore, but I think they are hiding because the sexual tension around the school is at an all time high since the Welcome Feast. The elevated emotion is too much for them."

The strange girl was standing very close to him now, and her nipples were hard and visible through her top. Theo tried to muster all his disgust and derision, but he was finding it arduous to reason properly. This must be what it felt like to be Gregory Goyle. He was pretty sure the only words he had been able to register were 'sexual tension' and 'all time high', and this set of words did nothing to snap him out of his haze. "Oh." Was the only word that he was able to utter and his voice sounded strange to him, soft and not at all haughty.

"I could help you with your Patronus if you like. You probably are having more trouble than the rest of the class because you aren't a very happy person."

"Patronus? No. Thanks. I don't need any help from _you_." Theo needed nothing more than a cold shower, and was not pleased that the lithe menace had totally thrown his thoughts into chaos when he was trying to think of a happy memory.

Luna twirled her wand like a baton. "I remember you didn't want to see the Thestrals either. For being so fascinated with theoretical and experimental magic you really are very closed-minded Theodore."

Theo was trying to look anywhere but at the nearly naked girl in front of him, and was about to just walk away from the absurd interaction, when he realized what she had said. "How would you know what fascinates me?"

"Oh, sorry, was it supposed to be a secret?" She asked with sincerity. "Every time I have seen you in the library you were in that section, so I thought it was common knowledge." Luna shrugged.

"Been stalking me then, Lovegood?" Theo felt his lips curve in a smirk as he forced himself to look at her again. He took a step towards her and maintained eye contact but she barely blinked. He knew he should be angry and revolted at the idea of the freak following him and prying into his business, but in this moment he was more interested in getting a reaction from her, though he wasn't altogether sure he wanted it to be a negative one.

"No." Luna said in an almost sing-song voice, tilting her head and furrowing her brow slightly as she stared up at him. She had to be a foot shorter than him. "Would you like me to?" The question wasn't uttered flirtatiously, sarcastically, snidely, or any other kind of way that made sense. She obviously meant her question quite literally.

For the duration of a few heartbeats Theo almost wanted to say yes. He had been so bored and lonely over the summer, and being back at school had not lessened these feelings as much as he had hoped. Lovegood was rather entertaining at the moment, but then, it probably helped that her current attire was portentously risque. "Obviously not. I want you to stay out of my affairs. Someone would have to be profoundly desperate to want you following them. You're a total fruitcake Lovegood." Theo didn't think he had spoken as venomously as he intended to, and he almost felt like he was saying the words to convince himself more than her.

Only when Loony reached out and straightened his tie did he notice that he had stepped even closer to her as he spoke. He was hyper-aware of the blood pumping through his veins and his heartbeat was unpleasantly loud in his ears. "I assume 'Fruitcake' is an insult that proposes I am overly unusual. If you are trying to learn how to be more cruel Theodore, you really must try harder than that. I pride myself on being unique."

Luna stepped back from him and he swallowed. He had never been that close to a scantily clad female in his life. Without another word she turned away from him and waded back into the lake and submerged, disappearing from view. His heart was racing as he stared at the ripples in the water.

"Hey, Theo. Sorry I've been a prick. Just been on edge; you know you are one of the few people in this fucking place I can tolerate." Blaise's Zabini's smooth voice made Theo crash back into reality.

"Yeah. Whatever. It's fine Blaise." Theo felt his tie where Lovegood had adjusted it.

Blaise quirked an eyebrow, looking at Theo and then at the water where Lovegood had just resurfaced, some yards away. Blaise grinned. "What, you ogling Loony? By Salazar, she isn't wearing anything but her knickers is she?"

"Yeah...she popped out and said some crazy stuff and fucked off again." Theo tryed to seem disinterested.

"She is batshit crazy, but not bad looking...do you think she would be down for a tumble? Obviously she is too insane to ever date, but I bet she would be a wild fuck..." Blaise continued to watch Luna with a hungry look.

"I can't see her willingly taking your cock, no." Theo was being honest. He didn't know why he thought Loony would have no interest in Blaise, but the idea seemed right to him. He would never have guessed that whether Blaise or Loony would wish to bone the other was a topic he would ever be forced to ponder.

Blaise shrugged, smiling. "Ginny Weasley and Patil twins are even more delicious of course, but no one in our house dared say so before. It is kind of nice to be able to admit that Muggleborns and Blood Traitors can be fuckable too, isn't it?"

"I guess. Lunch?" Theo really didn't want to discuss fuckable women with Blaise any longer, or possibly ever again.

Blaise nodded, and they walked together towards the Entrance Hall. "I think I really might proposition Loony, she seems low enough on self-esteem that she might be desperate for the validation."

Theo didn't respond. He had no response. There were too many things to think about. He just wanted to think about a big meal, and forget the disturbingly titillating image of a drenched Loony Lovegood standing in front of him wearing nothing but a couple of strategically placed pieces of fabric.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Common Interests

* * *

Ginny POV

Ginny and Harry had been practicing together on the Quidditch pitch for about an hour when Harry beckoned her back down to the ground.

"What? I thought we were on a roll!" Ginny felt flushed and full of energy, and was nowhere near ready to stop. She had to play her best this year if she wanted a shot at trying out with a league.

"We were. I just thought I would call it a day while I was ahead. I have loads of homework I have yet to start."

"Fine. I am going to practice for a bit longer though. Catch you at dinner?" Ginny kissed her boyfriend, hoping he might deepen the contact, but Harry only gave her a peck. Ever since she had taken that blasted golden quill he had been distant. "You know I don't give a flying Snitch about my other possible matches right?"

"I know Ginny. But..."

Ginny raised her eyebrows expectantly, crossing her arms over her ample bosom.

"If that's true, why do you always have the quill with you?" Harry looked truly troubled and his forlorn tone tugged at her heartstrings

"Because it's a laugh, you idiot." Ginny took the gold quill from her pocket and pressed it against his palm, as it vibrated and hummed madly. "But if it makes you feel better, take it. I really don't care Harry. I was just having fun with my friends."

Harry held the quill in hand for a moment before giving her a more genuine smile. "Thank you Ginny, but I don't need it, I trust you."

"Alright..." Ginny said as she took the quill back. She wanted to believe he he meant what he said, but she couldn't help but be suspicious that he was trying to test her.

Harry kissed her again, more intensely this time and made his way toward the locker rooms.

Ginny put the quill back in her pocket and used the sticking charm on it that Luna had taught her to prevent it from falling out while she flew. Even if the quill had no practical use, she thought it was a pretty memento of her final year at Hogwarts and she planned to keep it as such.

Ginny took her broom high above the pitch and just sat there for a moment, feeling completely at peace. There was nothing in the world like being on a broom.

She started doing figure-eights around the pitch, practicing her flying posture. She was embracing the wind on her face and the exhilaration of the speed when she nearly collided with something ahead of her. She swerved just and time and spun around to see what she had just avoided colliding with. What she saw was so unexpected and amusing that she covered her mouth to stifle a laugh.

An extremely frantic Draco Malfoy was hanging by his knees trapeze-style from his broom, flailing pitifully. Ginny only paused a moment before flying up next to him. "Need a hand?"

"What...do you think?!." The blonde Slytherin grunted. Ginny held out a hand which he gripped with his own and after some awkward movements their combined efforts prevailed and he was able to straddle his broom once more.

Ginny laughed a little nervously, relieved she hadn't accidentally killed someone. Malfoy's platinum hair was a mess and he was breathing hard, but then, so was Ginny. "You gave me a fright Malfoy! I thought I was the only one on the pitch!"

Draco appeared to regain most of his composure, perched confidently on his broom as if he hadn't just nearly fallen off of it. "Likewise, Weasley. I thought that blur of red hair was going to be the last thing I ever saw." Draco was attempting to smirk, but the expression lack any vitriol. "Anyway, I thought you left with Potter, so..."

"Oh...no. I have more stamina than he does."

"I don't doubt that." Draco looked a bit impish, and Ginny thought she saw him give her a quick once over, but she may have imagined it.

Ginny laughed, still feeling rather manic from their near-collision. For a moment she thought of shooting Malfoy a barb, but since he had yet to actually insult her or her family for once, and had just narrowly escaped death, Ginny decided be civil. Right now he just seemed ridiculous, and not like the Muggle-hating little boy whose father had given her Voldemort's old diary. "You shouldn't. You practicing for tryouts too?"

It took Malfoy a moment to respond and he looked somewhat surprised. Ginny wondered if they hadn't been the only ones there, if he would have looked over his shoulder to see who she was talking to. "Yeah. Yeah that's right. Want to be at the top of my game this year." The Slytherin looked as if he had more to say but closed his mouth again rapidly.

"Yeah, me too. I want to play professionally actually." Ginny wasn't sure what made her admit this to her foe, she wanted to believe she wanted to intimidate him, but actually being the only two people astride brooms on an empty pitch after having nearly accidentally murdered each other, made her feel strangely at ease.

"You having a laugh Weasley?"

"No." Ginny's face had transformed rapidly into one of Molly Weasley's most forbidding expressions.

"Merlin's balls you look murderous all of a sudden...I didn't mean it like that." Draco had a rather scared smile on his face as he looked at her. "I want to play professionally too."

"Oh." Ginny felt herself relax once more. "As a Seeker?"

"Ideally, yes. I would accept a position as a Chaser if it was being offered though. What about you? Would you rather be a Seeker or a Chaser? You are very skilled at both positions, though it pains me to admit it."

Without thinking, Ginny and Draco had started to circle the pitch at a leisurely pace, flying alongside one another, and Ginny decided to roll with it. "Your pain delights me Slytherin. And definitely Chaser, but like you I would take the other if it came to that." Ginny thought she heard a very faint thrumming and looked around for a bee, or some other insect, and she saw Malfoy watching her out of the corner of her eye. "Thank you though. It is even more excruciating for me to admit, but you are good Seeker, nowhere near so good as Harry, but fair."

"Wow Weasley. I don't know if a man can handle such unbridled flattery." Draco retaliated sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"Anytime Malfoy. Hey, since we're here, fancy a scrimmage?"

"Potter and your idiot brother aren't secretly lying in wait to kill me, are they?"

"No promises, but they know I can fight my own battles." Ginny winked, noticing that Malfoy did seem more than a little apprehensive.

"Right then. Let's get ourselves a quaffle and get this battle started shall we?" Malfoy was smiling broadly and Ginny noted that he managed to look both more handsome, and more devious all at once.

"You're on Draco."

* * *

Terry POV

For quite a while he and Hermione worked in relative silence after she had basically fallen on his lap trying to reach a text she could have summoned with magic. Not that he was complaining; he didn't need a magic quill to know that Hermione Granger was the 'present Gryffindor' mentioned by the hat. He had had a soft spot for the intelligent Gryffindor since 5th year at least, and had spent more time than he should have during their DA meetings watching her as inconspicuously as he could. He really was still surprised that she wasn't a Ravenclaw, but there was no denying her bravery and heroism. Why he had to be enamored of one of the most famous witches in Britain was beyond him, but even now that it was clear that she was serious with Weasley he couldn't forget about her. He had dated a few girls in the past few years and had a good time with them, but he had never felt as much for them as he felt for bookish woman across from him. He had been an idiot not to ask her out in fifth or sixth year, well before she and Weasley had become an item. Now his chances were incredibly slim, not only was she taken but she was constantly accompanied by the other two saviors of the Wizarding world as they knew it, how could he ever possibly compete with that?

At last Hermione did break the silence. "Is everything alright Terry? I thought you seemed worried about something earlier?" Hermione eyed him concernedly, her shapely lips slightly parted.

"No, I am not worried about anything Hermione. I suppose I just find you a bit intimidating is all. You are the brightest witch of our age, a real life hero, absolutely gorgeous, and incredibly kind and witty." Hermione was blushing fiercely and looked as if she might be about to protest. "What I am trying to articulate, albeit poorly, is that I would like to know you better...if that would be alright?" Terry knew he should try to be more coy, play the long game, but he found it impossible when Hermione Granger sat in front of him blushing as beautifully as she was.

"Thank you Terry...that is so...sweet of you to say. Of course that would be alright! I so enjoy our chats in Arithmancy you know, you have a way of working with the numbers that I find quite refreshing actually." Hermione was still pink but looked far more dignified than Terry expected that he did; he had to try not to look too smug at her response.

"Did you want to talk about that Potions essay? I thought I understood it but he says he wants us to discuss the elemental properties of the primary herbs, and I am having trouble seeing how that makes sense in the context..."

They began discussing the coursework in depth after that and eventually Hermione had come to his side of the table, and had forgotten to ever return to her seat, still sitting very close to Terry and pointing the different details they found important in their classes. Terry suggested they always compare class notes for courses they shared and Hermione was completely on board with this idea, enthused to find that there were a few things he had made note of that she had not thought to consider important. Terry knew that having Hermione as such a frequent study partner could only help his academic performance, but mainly he was internally gleeful that he would be seeing so much of her this term.

Eventually they fell into silence again, but a more comfortable one this time. Terry felt happy just sitting next to Hermione, listening to her little noises and comments under breath, and smelling her unique scent that was very reminiscent of what he had smelled in the Amortentia in his sixth year.

He so wanted Hermione to stay next to him like this that he ignored his empty stomach as long as he could, as it alerted him that dinnertime was near. He was sure he could have sat there much longer, savoring each time Hermione's arm or fingers happened to brush against his, but a sharp voice shattered their peaceful moment.

"Hermione, what is this?" Ron Weasley was standing behind them, anger and hurt practically sparking off of him.


End file.
